


Letter to Readers......

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy





	

Just wanted to apologize for not posting here more often. I have written more stories since my last one on here, and I'm hoping to get them posted here soon. 

Again, I'm sorry for being a slacker when it comes to this page and I hope to have it all sorted out and updated soon!!

If you would like to read them now, they're all over on my tumblr..... captain-krazy.tumblr.com/fics

Laters!


End file.
